


when you hold me, when you hold me in your arms

by raleighpuppy



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dancing, Lots and lots of dancing, M/M, Mako can't believe she's friends with both Raleigh and Chuck, this started as a convo on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighpuppy/pseuds/raleighpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for wheresmygoddamnshoe.tumblr.com</p><p>This started as a conversation on tumblr about dancing and how we both think Chuck would be bad at it, and it turned into a chaleigh everybody lives fic about Raleigh teaching Chuck how to dance and Mako not believing she's friends with these two dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you hold me, when you hold me in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haveyouseenmyshoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmyshoe/gifts).



> The title is from Hold Me by Tom Odell and was suggested by wheresmygoddamnshoe because I'm awful at titles, so thank you for this idea and for the title! You're the best!

     It all starts two weeks after the Breach closes, when Raleigh's in the Kwoon by himself and Mako's in some important Post-Pitfall meeting with Stacker and the UN, when Chuck pokes his head in the room and smiles a little. He's been a lot friendlier, more open, since the Breach closed, and Raleigh suspects it's because he's twenty-one years old and expected to die, but didn't. Sometimes he seems a little lost without the war, but he's got his dad and Max and the rest of the PPDC to pull him back down when it seems he's going to drift away.

"Mind if I come in?" he asks.

"It's not like I own the Kwoon," Raleigh replies with a little shrug. "Come on in. But you can't fight yet, right?"

     Chuck settles down on one of the mats with a sigh and nods. Max isn't with him, which is odd. Then again, it's pretty late and the bulldog might already have settled down into bed.

"Yeah," he answers. "'m not allowed to fight yet, or anythin'. Why're you in here alone?"

He sits down next to him. "Mako's in a meeting, so she couldn't come with me. I think they're talking about some big UN thing. They want us to appear at some sort of fancy dinner, I think."

     Chuck groans, echoing Raleigh's thoughts on the subject of a fancy dinner somehow involving the UN exactly. He quietly laughs at the situation, though. Here he is, Raleigh Becket, washed-up pilot turned hero, with Chuck Hansen, former wunderkind pilot who tried to punch him in the face once, and they're agreeing on something. Also, the room feels nice in a way Raleigh doesn't quite understand, like there's nothing wrong with this scene, like it's completely natural and calm. He likes it a lot.

"I've never been to any big PPDC events, really," Chuck admits. "Jaeger program had declined too much 'fore I got in for me to do all that shit." He pauses. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"The big PPDC events, like the big suit-and-tie events and shit," he answers. "Like what we'll probably have to do soon. What's that like?"

     Raleigh bites his lower lip and thinks for a minute to the last big event he attended, and then he realizes Yancy was alive then. It's almost too much as he can feel himself loosing it because Yancy was alive then and he's not here anymore and oh my god Yancy's gone, Knifehead ripped him right out of the Conn-Pod. Chuck's eyes widen because the other man looks rather pale and shaky all of a sudden and he recognizes that look from when his dad thinks about Scott, specifically the exact day Scott pulled himself out of the drift in Manila, the last time they drifted. He places a hand on Raleigh's shoulder, hoping some kind of physical touch will ground him, pull him back to reality. He leans forward so he's curled up into Chuck, pressing against him, and Chuck's not too sure what he's doing, but he lets him do it if it'll help.

"Ray?" he asks. "Ray, come back. Please stay with me. You're okay. You're okay." 

"I'm sorry," he says very quietly. "I- I just...."

"You don't have to explain it to me," he replies and there's a look in his eyes Raleigh's never seen on him. He'd almost call it a softness, and then it's gone. "You okay, now?"

"Yeah, yeah." He sits up straight and nods. "I just remembered the last time I went to one of these things was with Yancy."

"Oh." It's very, very quiet. "'m sorry."

"S'okay, Hansen." He brightens up again. "So, 'bout the event itself, it's gonna be boring as hell." Chuck groans. "And it's gonna be long, so make sure your tux and shoes are comfortable as possible, but still look nice. You're gonna talk to a ton of people before you can eat, so maybe eat a little something beforehand. And the dancing i-"

"I don't know how to dance," he interrupts. "Like, at all." His race is bright red and Raleigh doesn't understand why it would be.

"I could, ah, teach you how."

     At that, Chuck awkwardly gets up, very quickly stammers something that sounds like an apology, and then very quickly runs- really, it's more of a nervous scamper- out of the room and down the hall towards his quarters. On the way, he passes his dad's quarters, hears some noises from inside, and doesn't think anything of it because his heart is pounding inside his chest because Raleigh fucking Becket, the man he looked up to as a kid, just volunteered himself to teach him how to dance. He used to have a Gipsy Danger poster up on his wall, and he and Mako would talk and Mako knew about his crush. Mako. He has to tell her, so he takes out his phone and texts her.

     Mako, who's now in her room after the meeting, looks down at her phone. She'd meant to talk to Sensei afterwards, but he and Herc had left together and she hadn't bothered to chase him down. She smiles a little when she sees the text and who it's from.

Chuck: _mako!! raleigh offered to teach me to dance bc i don't know how. what do i do??_

     Her smile widens and she reads it a couple more times before considering her answer and exactly how to word it. She doesn't send her original response, and instead replies with a question of her own.

Mako: _do u still like him?_

     Chuck, lying in his bed with Max curled up next to him, quietly sighs as he considers his answer. He can't say no, he realizes. Not with how today went and how red he felt in the Kwoon and how he ran away after the offer.

Chuck: _yes i do. so what do i do about this?_

Mako: _say yes to his offer then_

     Chuck groans and slides down, disturbing Max, who snorts at him, but can't stay mad for long and happily wags his little stumpy tail anyway. He reaches over and pets the wrinkly little dog on one of the rolls on his neck, just where he likes it, so he starts panting and wagging his tail even more. After a few minutes of petting and thinking, he texts her back.

Chuck: _ok. i'll say yes. mako do u like him?_

Mako: _raleigh doesn't swing that way. i can tell u from being in his head that he 100% likes guys_

Chuck: _ok. thank u for letting me know_

Mako: _no problem and see u tomorrow_

Chuck: _see u tomorrow_

* * *

 

      He's making his way to where Mako usually eats her breakfast when he realizes his mistake and wants to turn around, but it's too late. Raleigh, who he has a huge crush on and who offered to teach him to dance last night, is sitting right next to her and he's wearing that dumb grin, that one that makes him think of puppies. He almost considers sitting with the Kaidonovskys, the Wei Tang brothers, and Tendo, but Mako makes eye contact with him, so he knows he's stuck. Awkwardly, he sets his tray next to Mako's, and then sits next to her, making him right across from Raleigh. He tries to avoid eye contact by scanning the mess hall, and he realizes both his dad and Stacker aren't there. He's broken from his thoughts by Mako clearing her thought and Raleigh looking at him expectantly.

"Chuck?" Raleigh asks. "I asked if you were gonna take me up on my offer."

"Oh, I, um," he stammers, and Mako nudges him. "I, uh, yeah. I would very much like to take you up on that. Thanks, Ray."

"Alright. Meet you at the Kwoon later?" And then he does that puppy dog grin again.

"Uh, yeah."

     Mako just smiles as she listens to them and Chuck fears what she's planning because he knows her and he knows the look on her face. It means she's got an idea.

* * *

 

     That evening, while Mako's stuck in yet more meetings, Chuck and Raleigh (and Max) meet in the Kwoon. An overwhelming feeling of nervousness has been washing over Chuck all day and it only intensifies as he walks into the Kwoon, followed by Max, who's oblivious to his human's worries. Raleigh, on the other hand, looks completely content and not at all nervous. As the two of them begin to speak, Max flops down on one of the mats and huffs. In the middle of their conversation, Raleigh grabs him and Chuck's first instinct is to fight, but he suppresses that instinct and instead glares.

"Becket, what the hell?" he snaps.

"I've got to teach how to do dance and that requires some touching!" he replies.

"Then, why don't you tell me that instead of grabbin' me and givin' me a goddamn heart attack?"

"Oh." His puppy dog grin disappears. "Sorry."

"No, no," he says, and he realizes that all he wants right now is to get that grin back. "You don't need to feel bad 'bout it. Why don't, um... Why don't we get started?"

     That grin comes back and he feels like he's done a good thing. That is until they actually try to start dancing, and then they learn he's an absolutely awful dancer. It's not Raleigh's fault because it's very clear he knows what he's doing. He knows the steps and the timing and how to both lead and follow. It's Chuck. He's the one stumbling over his own feet and Raleigh's feet, moving as if he's got two left feet, moving either too fast or too slow and never just right. Raleigh's starting to get a little frustrated with him and Chuck's very much frustrated with himself, when Tendo walks in and leans against the doorway.

"What's goin' on in here, Becket Boy?" he asks. "Teaching Baby Hansen how to dance?"

"Oi, shove it, Elvis," Chuck replies just before tripping and falling into Raleigh for the umpteenth time. "We're busy here."

"Mmmhmm." Tendo tries to smirk, but ends up laughing. "Looks like you're busy falling into Raleigh's arms, Baby Hansen."

     Before either one of them can reply, Tendo's on his way down the hall back to LOCCENT, but neither one of them had moved. Chuck was still leaning against Raleigh, and the blond man was still holding onto him.

"Um, Rals, you can let go of me now." He doesn't notice that he doesn't call him Ray and instead calls him by what Yancy once called him.

"Oh, okay." And Raleigh doesn't react negatively to being called Rals by Chuck. "Wanna give it another go?"

     And they dance into the night.

* * *

 

     Chuck doesn't know exactly when he notices this, but very very late one night (or very very early one morning depending on who you ask), he realizes something and texts Mako about it because it indirectly concerns the two of them. He only hopes she won't be pissed off because he maybe woke her up. Max makes little noises in his sleep and he smiles because he can't even begin to imagine the cute little dreams the bulldog has. In her room, Mako groans as she hears her phone make a noise. Angrily, she checks the message anyway just in case it might be something important.

Chuck: _hey mako i think our dads might be a thing??_

     She slowly sits up and sighs because she knows it's going to be a while until she can sleep again.

Mako: _oh my god it's too early for this go to bed pls_

Chuck: _pls just hear me out on this one thing_

Mako: _fine. what's your "proof"?_

Chuck: _you notice how they both disappear sometimes?? guess who i saw leaving my dad's room at a really weird hour yesterday_

Mako: _no_

Chuck: _yes. and it would also explain that one time i walked by and heard some weird noises._

Mako: _NO our dads are not doing that_

Chuck: _as much as i'm disturbed by this too, i think they are. i'm surprised it didn't happen earlier_

Mako: _what if this has been happening behind our backs for years?? do we need to give each others dads the shovel talk??_

Chuck: _i think we need to. i'll talk to stacker tomorrow and u can talk to herc then too. ok?_

Mako: _ok. see u tomorrow_

Chuck: _see u tomorrow_

* * *

 

     Chuck doesn't give Stacker any sort of shovel talk the next day. Instead, he ends up sitting near him at breakfast, so now his breakfast table includes himself, Stacker, Herc, Mako, and Raleigh, which is a very awkward group of people, considering the conversation he and Mako had last night, the fact Herc and Stacker are most likely an item, and Chuck's crush on Raleigh. Overall, the table was a train wreck waiting to happen, but at least breakfast went by very smoothly and without incident. That is until the big event was mentioned.

"Just so it's knows, in a couple of nights, you'll all need to attend an event with all the UN dignitaries. I don't like to make you all do this, but we need to play up to the UN if we want funds," Stacker explains.

"Shit! It's in two nights?" Chuck asks. He looks over at Raleigh. "S'that enough time?"

"Enough time for what?" Herc looks over at him, a bit curious and confused.

     Mako tries to contain herself, but ends up laughing just a little. She can't help but enjoying the fact Chuck's dug himself into a hole in front of his dad and the Marshal.

Raleigh's the one who answers, though. "I've been teaching Chuck how to dance, sir, because he said he doesn't know how and we knew about the big event, so I thought it would be best if he knew how."

     Chuck's expecting something. He doesn't know what he's expecting, but he's definitely not expecting a shrug and an "Alright". He slightly narrows his eyes because he knows something's up. Either his dad knows something he doesn't or there's something wrong with him, and he finds himself worrying if his dad is sick, which would explain his lack of a response. But he doesn't get the chance to ask if he's feeling alright because Herc and Stacker have yet another meeting to go to- who would have guessed the not apocalypse came with so many meetings?- and he found himself in the Kwoon with Mako and Raleigh.

"You know there's a betting pool, right?" Mako asks as she sits down on one of the mats. "Tendo started it a couple days ago."

"A betting pool for what?" Raleigh asks.

Chuck's going through his music on his phone to find something along the lines of what he and Raleigh have been dancing to, but he can't find anything he's in the mood for. "Tendo doesn't really think we're a thing, does he?"

     He regrets those words as soon as they come out of his mouth when he sees Raleigh's face because the other man looks disappointed and that puppy dog grin he works so hard for is gone again. But it's not like they are an item, right? He had never dated because he was too busy piloting a jaeger and saving the world, but he wasn't sure dance lessons, spending a lot of time together, and eating all your meals together constituted dating. Mako frowns and slightly shakes her head in disapproval, making him feel even worse.

"Oh, god, Raleigh, no." He's speaking very quickly and stammering again and he thinks he can feel his face turning red. "I, uh, you know how I left really weirdly when you offered to teach me how to dance? Well, I kinda did that because, um, I really kinda like you and, um, everything was weird, so if you want to..... I mean..... Really...."

Raleigh nervously pulls on the sleeves of his sweater a little. "Really? I thought I'd done something wrong and that's why you left like that." He pauses for a minute. "I mean, if you want to.... I think I like you too."

     As she watches, Mako finds it hard to believe she's been Chuck's friend for years and that she's Raleigh's copilot because they're both so dumb. She realized so early on that Raleigh liked her old friend, and she's known for years that Chuck likes him. Mainly, she's surprised it's taken them this long to realize their affections are mutual. After a few more minutes of very awkward mumbling between the two of them, Raleigh looks over at her.

"What'd you say about Tendo and a betting pool?" he asks.

"Oh, he set up a pool for whether or not you and Chuck are together," she answers. "Newt, Jin, Hu, Cheung, Aleksis, Sasha, and Tendo all have money in it, I think."

"Jesus Christ," Chuck grumbles.

"We gotta keep it a secret, then," Raleigh says. "At least until the event to fuck with them. It'll be fun." 

     It turns out keeping a relationship a secret, especially in a place like the Hong Kong Shatterdome where gossip is spread quickly and betting pools are set up over relationship rumors, is harder than expected. The two of them have to try to keep up their public face is being somewhat friends and nothing more, while Mako keeps reminding them of that so they don't slip up. However, it's obvious Herc knows something is up by the worried glances he sends their way from where he's sitting with Stacker, a whole other situation Chuck and Mako are still trying to figure out.

"Wait," Raleigh says the next day at breakfast. "You think your dads are a thing? A legit thing?"

"Yeah," Chuck answers between mouthfuls of pancake. "I've got the evidence to support it too."

     Mako, who's too civilized to talk with her mouth full, unlike Chuck who Herc called an "uncivilized animal" at dinner the night before, nods in her support.

"No way," he replies. "Explain."

Mako decides to explain because Chuck's much too busy eating to be of any help to anyone. "So, according to a certain someone who talks with his mouth full, both of them go missing during the day, but they both go missing at the same time."

"Could be work related," he comments.

"Then why would Sensei be seen leaving Mr. Hansen's quarters at odd hours?" she asks.

"Ooh, you guys think they're... Is there any concrete proof?"

"No, it's just a theory, but we both think it's pretty likely."

He nods. "Ya know, I think it's pretty likely now that I think about it."

"Stop thinking about it," Mako and Chuck simultaneously deadpan, which makes him laugh so hard he almost ends up choking on his pancakes.

     They don't have time to practice that day due to nearly constant meetings with an array of UN representatives and even some representatives from the Wall of Life, including their dear friend Lars Gottlieb. He's bitter, very bitter, but it's a different kind of bitter than Hermann. Hell, most members of the PPDC who have actually talked to Hermann wouldn't call him bitter. He's more grouchy, really. But Lars has a look to him and it's not a nice one. It's drawn up and mean and doesn't care about anyone else but himself. No one wants to deal with Lars, but Newt, Hermann, Stacker, Herc, Tendo, Chuck, Raleigh, Mako, the Kaidonvoskys, and the Wei Tang brothers find themselves sitting around a round table in a video conference call with him anyway. Hermann looks particularly annoyed, but nowhere near as annoyed as Lars looks.

     They all know what this call is for, that it's for Lars to apologize and congratulate and basically suck up to them all because they won and his precious Wall of Life was proven useless in Sydney. Chuck hopes he and his dad get to speak about the failure of the Wall in Sydney because he knows they both have a lot to say on that topic, how fucking irritating it was to be let go one measly day before the Wall fails and a kaiju attacks their home city for the second time. But they don't get the chance to tear Lars and his precious Wall to shreds because he cuts to the chase as soon as all the members of the PPDC are quiet.

"Congratulations," he says. It's stiff and angry, but it's a congratulations none the less. He doesn't make eye contact with anyone and completely avoids looking in Hermann's direction.

"What's wrong, Father?" Hermann asks. "Why won't you look at any of us?"

     Chuck has to keep himself from looking surprised because that comment was not a very Hermann thing to say. He looks over at Raleigh, who looks as surprised as he feels. Mako's covering her grin with a hand and Herc's not even hiding the fact he's smiling. The Wei Tang brothers are whispering among each other and both Kaidonvoskys openly laugh. Newt looks the most thrilled, though.

"I told you at the very beginning your Wall was a very flawed idea, that if my jaegers didn't have the capability to stopping the kaiju, which we believed they didn't at the time, the Wall of Life certainly wouldn't work. You disowned me and my ideas, and look who's right," he continues. "I won the war." 

"Yeah!" Newt squeaks. "If not for Hermann, there'd be no jaegers, so Lars, you'd better be pretty damn thankful to your son and the PPDC!"

Lars makes a face and it's extremely obvious he doesn't particularly like Newt. "I'm disappointed to hear-"

"This is not a personal discussion," Stacker interrupts. "This is a business conversation. All personal conversations can be continued later, not during a scheduled meeting." He pauses for a minute just in case anyone tries to contradict him, but the room is silent. "Good. Now, back to business....."

     Chuck huffs as he leaves the room, following Mako and Raleigh to the mess hall. Herc and Stacker are finishing up yet another argument with some UN or Wall of Life representative or another and told everyone else they can leave, so the just released, who all missed lunch due to the meeting, were heading to the mess hall in a big group.

"Jesus Christ, I've never wanted to strangle a person more in my life!" he says. "'m sorry, Dr. Gottlieb, but your dad's a goddamn piece of work."

Hermann smiles a little; a thin line. "I know."

"How'd you put up with him for so long?"

"I don't know."

* * *

     Chuck's uncomfortable in his tux and he hasn't even left his room yet. The only one who's seen him in it so far is Max, who's made himself comfortable in bed and is minutes away from falling asleep again. He stands in front of the mirror and sighs because this just doesn't like right. He guesses some people just aren't made for wearing tuxes and he's one of them, though he bets Raleigh looks good in a tux. He looks good in a lot of things, he thinks. After running a hand through his hair and petting Max, he leaves the room and heads over to the mess hall to meet Mako since the two of them are driving over together. Raleigh's already at the venue since he volunteered to help set up.

"You look good, Mori," he greets.

"Thanks." She's wearing a blue dress, the same blue that's in her hair, and he thinks Mako's the only person who can really pull off a shade of blue so close to kaiju blue. "And you don't look half bad yourself."

"You sure?" he asks as they walk out the 'dome together to where there's a car parked. "I feel weird all dressed up."

She opens the driver's side door and gets in as he gets in the passenger seat. "You'll get used to it."

"I hope so," he replies. "Don't wanna feel all stiff and awkward all night. So, you got your eye on anyone? Anyone in particular you want to dance with?"

     Her face goes a little red and his already there smile spreads, showing those dimples of his. And he just has to ask because they've never been in this position with her being the one embarrassed.

"Oooh, Mori has a crush! Tell me! Tell me! Who is it? Do I know them?"

"No." Her face is even redder.

"Please."

"Fine." She sighs. "Jin."

"Jin Wei?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes as she pulls into an empty parking spot. "No, the other Jin," she sarcastically answers. "Yes, Jin Wei."

     He teases her for it the entire walk into the big building until he stops in his tracks. She stops too, smiling because she knows exactly what's going on. She's known him too long, she thinks, if she knows exactly why he stops before pushing open the big doors and walking into the main room itself.

"Mako, what if I'm still really bad at dancing?" he asks.

She quietly sighs and places a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine. Also, not that many of us are really good at it either."

"But I don't like not being good at things."

"Just enjoy yourself. You'll do fine."

     She takes her hand off his shoulders and pushes the door open to reveal a big, very spacious room. Round tables are set up around a dance floor and quite a few UN and government dignitaries are present already, talking to some of the already present Rangers and K-Science Officers. Mako and Chuck both put on their fake smiles and walk over to introduce themselves and be social and pleasant like they're supposed to be at these events. Really, they're just following the advice their dads and Raleigh gave them since they've never done this sort of thing because the Jaeger Program had declined before their entrances into it. 

     Chuck's in the middle of a conversation with a government official from Sydney when he looks away because he sees Raleigh walking down the stairs and, goddammit, he was right, Raleigh looks really good in a tux and it makes a weird feeling spread through his chest. This time he knows what that feeling is. Ignoring the feeling for now, he wears a big grin and walks over, weaving through the crowd and exchanging the proper pleasantries with those he needs to exchange them with, which slows him quite a bit. Eventually, he reaches Raleigh near the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey," he greets, his face a little red. He can hear Tendo yell "get a room!" in their direction, but he chooses to ignore him. "You, uh, look good, Ray."

He smiles and it's that puppy dog grin that melts his heart. "Thanks!" he replies. "You, um, look good too."

"Hey, I don't think I'm good enough to dance in front of other people," he admits.

"Well, I think you're fine."

     He's about to protest again when Raleigh grabs his arm and drags him over to the dance floor, weaving through the crowd of PPDC personnel and UN representatives. After a few minutes, they're situated in the very middle of the dance floor and their hands are on each other as the song begins. They made it just in time. Raleigh, the more experienced of the two, leads just like in all their practices. This song's a little faster than what they practiced too and Chuck's having a difficult time keeping up. He's tripping over his feet and over the other man's feet and he's desperately clinging so he doesn't fall over. He can't think of anything more embarrassing than falling over.

     Raleigh's laughing and smiling and wearing that big ol' puppy dog grin that makes Chuck want to kiss him. That's what the feeling is. He's figured it out. He wants to pull him close and hold him and kiss him, but that would be a very awkward thing to do in the middle of a big event, especially because they're trying to keep their relationship a secret from Tendo just for kicks. That is until he falls forward again because he just can't dance and always has his feet in the wrong place, and Raleigh catches him. Tendo even has the nerve to wolf-whistle.

"'Bout time, you two!" he calls in their direction.

     Before Chuck can reply, Raleigh kisses him and he knows it will be alright. Screw the betting pool and screwing with Tendo. He's spent his entire life fighting the kaiju for the betterment of mankind and the world. He's going to get this one thing, this one great person, for himself. He's so overjoyed he doesn't notice the fact Herc and Stacker are slow dancing together as well, which means he and Mako have been right all along. He looks up and sees Mako dancing with Jin, and he's glad she worked up the courage to ask him, and then he nods in that direction so Raleigh looks too.

"I didn't know she likes Jin," he comments.

"Yeah, I only just learned t-" he begins before he's interrupted by a very sudden and loud change in the music.

     Everyone (at least those in the PPDC) knew exactly who had changed the music as soon as they heard the Ukrainian hardhouse blasting from the speakers. The Kaidonovskys were grinning and high-fived to celebrate their victory. Hu, their accomplice, though he often complains about their music, stands next to them and laughs at the utter confusion on the faces of the dignitaries. Newt, that little ball of wild energy, starts the dancing, and then everyone's dancing. It's a mix of slow dancing and jumping up and down. Chuck holds onto Raleigh still.

"I only know how to slow dance now," he admits and Raleigh laughs.

"That's fine by me."

     And they dance the night away.


End file.
